


Like You Lots

by casskogane



Category: Voltron - Fandom, kieth - Fandom, klance - Fandom, lance - Fandom, lance/Kieth - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Angst, Fights, Heartbreak, Lance (Voltron ), Love, M/M, Music, NASCAR, Pidge - Freeform, Racing, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, hunk - Freeform, keith (voltron) - Freeform, klance, lotor - Freeform, romamce, singer - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casskogane/pseuds/casskogane
Summary: Keith is edgy pop punk singer who meets Lance, a professional NASCAR racer.





	1. Rubber

February  
" Aint never fell this way  
Can't get enough so stay with me  
It's not like we got big plans  
Lets drive around town holding hands  
And ya need to know you're the only on one  
Alright , alright "  

Keith sang with his mouth brushing up against the mic . His eyes were closed taking in every word that spilled from his mouth. 

"Oh, my heart hurts so good  
I love you , babe  
So bad , so bad  
Mad cool in all my clothes  
Mad warm when you get close to me  
Slow dance these summer nights "

He finished the song and heard the claps and compliments shouted from the crowd . He looked down and smiled to him self overwhelmed with the response. Keith has done this before but it still feels so unreal that people go out of their way to listen to him. It makes him feel alive and it gets him up and doing something he loves. 

Keith took his guitar and set it on a stand and thanked the crowd for being so wonderful. Sweat was  dripping down his face as he walked back stage . His band mates pated his back and went to their dressing rooms. Keith downed some water and a hand grabbed his shoulder 

"You did amazing Keith !" Shiro said a little louder than normal so Kieth can hear him. 

"Thank you! I mean it wasn't that hard." He joked but it was . It strained his voice after every show but it always went away. 

"For a person who's never had a crazy relationship or break up you know how to write about them." Shiro said sitting on some huge speakers . The other boy shook his head cracking a smile.

"I'm just a genius." Keith said holding his hands to his head . They both laughed. To be honest Keith was just good and making things up and putting himself in other people shoes. He thinks of it as writing it from someone else perspective  into his perspective. 

"Well clean up Mr. Genius and let's leave." Shiro said sitting up. Keith nodded and went to the dressing room. 

He thanked his band mates and chatted for a few letting them know Shiro was waiting for him. Keith grabbed his bag and said bye to the boys and left . It was cold out side which made Keith's nose turn a little red. It pulled a jacket out of his bag and slipped it on . Shiro honked at him to get into the car . The boy rushed to the car and got him with a big sigh finally being able to relax for a little bit . He was basically standing up for 4 hour at the most . 

"Okay so , I was thinking there's this thing going on right now and I want you to come." The older man said raising an eye brow at Keith. 

"Well what is it?" Keith asked interested.

"It's a NASCAR race. It's gonna end in like two hours and I wanted to see if you wanted to come see the rest with me." 

Kieth thought in his head for a second . Does he want to go out tonight he was tried from today but he assumes that they'd only be sitting? He looked at the clock it was nine pm . It honestly wouldn't hurt to go  even for a little. 

"Okay let's go." Keith spoke with a smile. Shiro nodded and drove off . 

Keith would hum to himself quiet often.  
Thinking of tunes and melodies  of maybe new songs. He looked out the window it was beautiful out . It was just getting out of winter and the trees started to go back to their normal color. He rested his head back wanting to sleep. Doing just that he thought about how lucky he was with this opportunity to play music that he loved . He didn't have anyone telling him that what he was doing was out of his reach . Having the support you need really drives him forward. 

Keith woke up to revving engines and loud commotion . He looked out and saw people dressing in color jumpsuits made personally for them. They people rushed around with parts and tires . Shiro was in the back lot where the people who race park there big trucks with supplies and racing cars . 

Shiro got out first as Keith followed him. Keith looked at all the people rushing with tires or trying to fix their cars. It smelled like dirt and oil which made Keith scrunch up his nose. But it also smelt like good food like corn dogs, chili the basic sport food. Shiro walked over to a group surrounding a blue car. There was a small person checking the tires in doing basic maintenance around the car. And another was polishing the car cleaning it up to make it look pretty. They wore blue mechanic themed jump suits to match the car.

"Hey guys!" Shiro said catching their attention. They  knowledged him but the small person working on the car just waved obviously to in golfed in what they were doing on the car. The other person who was tall and broad walked over to them.

"Hey Shiro! Didn't know you'd be stopping by." The man says.

"Well I wanted to check up on my team that I am sponsoring." Shiro smiles and checked out the car.

He turned to Keith , "Guys this is Keith. He's a friend of mine well more of brother than anything." 

Finally the small person working on the car popped her head up and looked over at Keith. So did the other man and he stuck his hand out.

"My name is Hunk." The big man said he took his hand and shook it smiling. 

"And I'm Pidge!" The tiny one exclaimed . Keith nodded and smiled at both of them. 

"So where's the driver huh?" Shiro spoke up looking around like someone was hiding. 

"Probably flirting with some guys who aren't even gay." Pidge jokes taking there now dirty gloves off. And if just on time a muffled voice came around the corner. 

This person was wearing their driving helmet which was blacked out on the visor. He was a around  Keith's  height and lanky but slightly buff. Kieth realized his jumpsuit fit him perfectly in all the right places. 

"Okay take that off Lance." Shiro said reaching for the boys helmet . He took it off and revealed a beautiful man. He had short brunette hair and dark blue eyes that Keith can barely see. Some freckles covered the boys face slightly but barely noticeable. But Keith noticed. How couldn't he , Lance was beautiful. 

"I don't like to I get helmet hair." He pouted trying to flatten his hair. But it looks good on you Kieth thought.

Lances eyes shifted over to a black haired boy you stood in front of his car. He's good looking Lance thought . He had on a  black shirt with ripped black skinny jeans with finger less gloves on. 

"Don't you have a race soon?" Shiro questioned. Lance snapped out their short gaze. 

"Yeah in like twenty minutes come and watch." His eyes found Kieths briefly but looked away just as fast as they found them.

"Of course." Shiro said, "Oh and this is my brother Kieth and, Kieth this is Lance." 

Keith look to Lance and held out his hand. Lance took it smiling . 

"Nice to meet you Keith!" Lance flashed a smile and dropped his hand. 

"You too." Keith replies returning his friendly smile. 

"Well we got to go get ready." Lance said pointing to his team. Shiro nodded and let them go . Lance hopped into the car and started the car. It was so loud that Keith knew that even the next city over can hear it. He watched Lance drive away as his team turned the corner following him. 

Kieth followed Shiro to the stands. It was huge, so many people were here to watch people just race cars. But Keith couldn't judge because people actually go and watch him sing. The track was brightly lit with some drivers lined up or atleast getting ready. He spotted lances car pulling up by a purple one and it sealed like they were bickering but with they're cars. They revved their engines at each other trying to compete with sound. There was tension with them Kieth could tell. 

"That's Lotor." Shiro said almost startling Keith. He kinda forgot he was there, oops.  
"He's Lances rival usually always coming in second to Lance but a few first here and there. He's dirty , he's a dirty racer." 

Kieth just nodded but Shiro knew he payed attention to him. A voice came over they loud speakers. 

"My name is Coran , and the race is about to begin!" 

Kieth was on the edge of his seat. He's never seen or been to a NASCAR race ever in his life. He knew Shiro was involved but it was never brought up. Not because Shiro didn't want to take about but more that it just didn't come up. The crowd started to cheer has every one was lined up and the countdown started. Everyone counted down from ten and even Kieth caught himself doing it very quietly. 

And it started . He watched as Lances blue car took the lead but Lotor right behind him. Lance looked behind him and clenched the wheel. That guy was always behind him and he definitely didn't want to lose to him. He spread up giving more distance between him and Lotor but just in a blink of an eye Lotor was right next to him again. 

Next thing Lance knew he was pinned against the wall. Lotor smashes up against him watching the sparks fly from the metal scraping the concrete. Lance was mad , Lotor wouldn't gain anything from pinning him, he's slowing both if them down. He could feel the heat coming from the side of car so he hit the breaks as fast he could. Which made Lotors car jerk and swivel on the track. Now even more mad lance gave it all he got and passed his opponent. 

Shiro and Keith watched the whole things. Shiro was definitely not fazed by it since it was a normal thing to happen but Keith on the other hand got startled. It was dangerous and he feared for Lances safety. He intensely watched the race through the end . It was the finally lap and Lance was ahead blowing everyone out of the water . Once he crossed the finish line the crowd roared obviously fans of him. He car came to a slow stop as he finally got out as his team ran towards him celebrating. Keith has a smile on his face just watching it , it was quiet enjoyable and he wouldn't mind watching more. 

"So what do you think." He looked at Shiro who had a smirk on his face. 

"That was amazing!" Kieth said beaming. 

"Let's go meet them in the back." Shiro began leaving the stands and the boy followed him instantly. As the headed back Shiro got a few hellos and congrats from fellow drivers and sponsors. Keith looked like a lost puppy just tagging along.

"We have to celebrate!" Lance shouted coming to hug Shiro. He smiled into the hug and hugged him tight with all the adrenaline in his body. 

"Definitely! How about my place ?" Shiro suggested. Everyone seemed to agree. Lance was drinking water exhausted just like Kieth was early. Keith kept looking over at him just admiring him. His skin was glowing with sweat and he had his hair is all different directions. Lance looked over and smiled at Kieth. 

"That was impressive, blue." Keith smirked crossing his arms leaning on a lamp post. Lance raised a eye brow at the nick name but liked it since it came from such a handsome  
Boy. 

"Thank you man, it was no biggy." Lance joked acting like he wasn't out of breath. Keith didn't say or do anything at first which made Lance question weather or not that comment was actually funny. He was quite imitated by Keith since he looked tougher and a sort of hard ass. He was soon relieved when he heard a chuckle pass his lips. Lance smiled and shook his head taking a sip of water . 

"Let's go." Pidge said carrying a few bags which they handed to Hunk and Lance. "The rest of the crew said they'll handle the rest of things." 

"Pile in my car kiddos." Shiro grinned walking to his car. 

"I'm not a kid." Lance protested. 

Pidge ran to the passenger door and climbed in which lead to the 3 boys to sit in back . Lance sat in the middle of Keith and Hunk. Pidge and Lance fought over the radio for a little till Shiro settled it by playing his own music. Kieth became really sleepy. His eyes closed and his head started to fall. It rested on the surface near him which was the window to his right. Lance watched as the boy fell asleep, maybe he stared for longer than he should have . He noticed Kieths ears had same black piercings that blended into his hair. The brown haired boy smiled and rested his head back. It's been a long day with the race and he was ready  just to relax and hang with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is ILYSB by LANY  
> Love this band and they are really good ! So please listen to them if you want :,)
> 
> AND  
> I don't know anything about NASCAR so boo hoo ima make it up >:)
> 
> AND  
> I'll hope to update this as fast I can and if I don't bug the shit out of me
> 
> AND  
> I noticed I put KIETH in some of this I’m sorry it’s bc I type really fast I’ll fix it later


	2. Moonlight

Keith woke up right when they pulled up to Shiro's apartment. He opened the car door and slightly stumbled out since he was still tired. Lance followed right behind him and chuckled and his clumsiness. Keith just rubbed his eyes and shook his at the boy. Hunk carried fully awake Pidge, who just made him carry them. They all took the elevator to Shiro's apartment which was on the top floor. Shiro unlocked his door and flipped on the lights. 

"Remember take off your shoes please." Shiro said entering his apartment while taking his shoes off at the same time. 

Everyone did has they told. Pidge and Hunk ran to the couch and Lance followed. Shiro's apartment was huge. It hand a full kitchen and a big living room with a fire place. Upstairs was 3 bedrooms and 2 bath rooms with one down stairs. And another plus was he had a pool on his balcony. Shiro was a owner of a Auto Parts company that lots of NASCAR drivers use for their cars. So he makes a lot of money. Keith has stayed here quite often mostly because his apartment gets lonely with just him in it. 

"So what's do you guys feel like doing?" Shiro asked pouring a cup of water. 

"How about movies?" Lance suggested. No one disagreed. 

"Okay I'll grab some blankets." Shiro headed to a closet and grabbed three blankets. Kieth finally sat down on the couch next to Lance the only available seat. 

"Okay, Hunk and Pidge share , I get my own , and Lance and Kieth share." He throw them at them. Lance caught it and handed one end of the blanket to Kieth. Kieth took it and layed it over himself all the way up to his chin. 

"Let's watch Me Before You!" Lance spoke up. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"You always wanna watch that movie." They replied. 

"Well because it's a great movie." Lance retorted back. 

"I've never seen it, what's it about?" Keith looks over to Lance. Lance looks over offended. 

"What!" Lance was beyond belief ow was the great movie ever, at least in his mind. "It's about a girl who cares for a this paralyzed man, it's so sad , I cried." He fake wipes tears from under his eyes. 

"How about we watch something we all haven't seen." Hunk says from under the blanket. 

"Yeah how about, the newest Jurassic Park?" Shiro pulls it up on the screen. Pidge and Hunk nod their head vigorously. Kieth doesn't mind which they watch honestly. 

"Fine!" Lance fake pouts and leans back into the couch. Shiro hits play and Pidge runs to get snacks from the kitchen. Kieth turns to the boy on his left who was still pouting. 

"Next time." The black haired boy says slightly above a whisper. Lances eyes open and they shift to Kieth who was looking at his with such soft eyes. He looked beautiful. 

"So there's a next time?" Lance smirks at the boy. It was dark so he didn't see the small blush on Kieths cheeks . 

"We'll see." Kieth says looking away. 

They all sat quietly and intensely watched the movie . Everyone seemed to enjoy it . Jumping at when the movie jump scared us or laughing when I joke was told. The movie ended. Everyone shifted around to stretch after that long movie. 

"Tell us more about you Kieth." Pidge said getting out from their blanket. 

"Wow straight to the point." Kieth laughed rubbing his eyes. 

"Well we don't know anything about you unlike Shiro ." The small person said nudging Shiro awake. He jumped sighing and relaxing back into his previous position.

"Okay what do you want to know, shoot." Keith leaned back into the couch waiting. 

"Favorite color?" 

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Korean BBQ, love me some of that."

"Any siblings?"

"Shiro but blood no."

"What do you do as a job?" Lance finally asked  
, he was curious. He want to know what the boy did most of the time.

"I'm a singer." Kieth blushed. 

"What really !" Lance gushed. Keith watched the boy smile like a kid wanting to know more . Lance was even more curious than before. A singer? That's kinda hot? Lance thought to himself.

"You have to sing for us!" Pidge said smiling widely. "Pleaseeeee." They dragged out.

"Woah, woah." Kieth nervously chuckles . "You'll just have to come to one of my shows." 

"What really ? When is one coming up?" Lance speaks pulling the blanket off of him staring at Kieth .

"Um , tomorrow? If you guys can make it I'll have Shiro take you ." Keith was unsure of having people he knew come to his shows. It's usually Shiro and his fans. But Pidge, Hunk and even Lance looked excited to go and that made Keith less nervous. 

"We will be there !" Lance cutely says cuddling into a couch pillow . 

"Not unless we get some sleep." Shiro rises from his spot on the floor wrapped in his blanket. " So lets go get some rest." He walks upstairs to his room and says goodnight.

"I call the bed rooms!" Hunk and Pidge shout at the same time running up to the spare rooms. Which leaves Lance and Keith to the couch. The both look at each other and laugh. 

"You take the couch." Says the black haired boy who is now creeping off the couch. Lance watches the boy starting to get comfy with the left over blanket the other two 'kids' left. 

"Can't argue with that." Lance smirks and flops down onto the suddenly comfy couch. 

"That's the part where you're supposed to offer the couch back to me." Keith chuckles turning his head to face the blue eyed boy.

"Well you offered in the first place." Lance fires back searching the boys eyes. 

"Goodnight." Huffs out Keith tearing his gaze from the boy in front of him laughing. 

"Goodnight to you too Keith." Lance speaks pulling the blanket close. 

They both fall asleep with each other's presence. They wouldn't admit it but it felt comforting knowing the other one was present.

 

_______

 

Keith woke up with a cold sweat that suddenly turned hot. He sat up and threw off his blanket. Another dream, he said to himself. He lazily checked the time which read 4 am. He laid back down with a thump. He ran his hands through his damp hair and decided to just go outside to cool off. 

Getting up he turned to look at the sleeping boy on the couch. His arm and leg were hanging off the couch and his face looked so peaceful. Trying not to wake him, Keith headed to his backpack and pulled out a pack. He carefully opened the sliding door to the balcony. The cold air immediately cooling him down. Sighing and dragging his feet he slings his arms on to the rail. He lit a cigarette out of the pack and took a long drag. 

He let his head fall to watch the streets below him. Even at 4am there was still people out not a lot but a lot for this early in the morning. The streets were still lit up in beautiful colors . Keith flicked his cigarette and took another hit , slowly letting the smoke slip from his lips. 

“Aren’t those bad for your lungs?” A sudden voice said.

“Shit!” Yells out Keith.

“Well you’re a signer and all.” Keith looks over to a bow present Lance. The black hair boy tilts his head and slouches to the relief it was Lance .

“Thanks for scaring me and for your information it’s for stress.” Keith puts out the cigarette finally looking at the other boy. He wore a slightly oversized grey shirt and blue pajama pants.

“Doesn’t mean your should ruin your lungs over it.” Lance is now fiddling with the pack that Keith left on the table outside.

“Yeah I know” sighs Keith. “ I’m working on it.” Lance just raises an eyebrow and shows Keith the nearly empty pack. The other boy just waves him off. 

“What are you doing out here anyways?” Lance goes to where Keith was just before he came, slouched on the railing. 

“ I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” Keith half lied not telling Lance everything. 

“Bad dream huh?” Lances questions. 

“How’d you know?” The other boy says mimicking how Lance is hung over the rail. 

“I didn’t.” Lance chuckles smirking at Keith. Keith scoffs and shoves Lance. 

He gains his balance and pushes back softly. Lance didn’t push wanting to know what the dream was about. He didn’t want to make Keith uncomfortable. He watched Keith look off into the distance probably looking into the streets. The soft moon light casted over Keith’s pale skin perfectly. Lance just wanted to reach out and touch it no matter how werid that sounded. He just met this boy but he has no doubt this is the most beautiful one he’s ever met. 

Keith felt nervous with his presence. He knew the other one was staring, hopefully not in a bad way. He knows nothing about Lance plus they just met, why would he feel nervous. Maybe because Lance is beautiful and endearing? 

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” Keith turns to a Lance who looks like a dear caught in head lights. “It’s what? 4:30am?” He smirks looking into the boys eyes who was avoiding his.

“5am.” Squeaks Lance. Goodness was I staring to much? Lance thinks. 

“What was that?” Asks Keith boldly leaning closer to the startled boy. Lance can feel his cheeks heat up with every centimeter Keith gets closer to him, praying that the other one couldn’t see. Keith smirks at the other ones nervousness.

“I was just, uh, checking up on you.” Lance starts to finally look into the other boys eyes and he regrets it. They were staring at him so intensely plus the smirk that pull on his lips made him struggle. 

“Thank you.” Finally for a split second he sees Keith’s eyes soften. “We should get some sleep.” And the smirk is back. Lance is even more startled when Keith grabs him by the shoulders and leads him to the living room. He sits him on he couch and throws him his blanket. 

“ I need sleep for my show tomorrow and you need some if you’re gonna come watch.” Keith says sitting in the ground in front of him. 

“Well as you wish, mullet.” Keith looks up at him offended. “What? After what you just did I’m allowed to make fun of you.” The black hair boy grins and wraps a blanket around him self. He gets himself comfy on the floor just like he did a few hours ago. 

“Goodnight Lance.” Keith speaks up from the ground.

“Goodnight again Keith.” Lance reply’s back taking on last look at him before shutting his eyes. 

What am I going to do? Lance thinks before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading!!!


	3. Adrenaline

Keith left before Lance even woke up. He needed to go home and get ready for the show. It was around 1pm when he finally got to his apartment. Still tired from last night he needed something to wake himself up. He grabs some clothes and heads into the shower. He starts to think of last night. Maybe we was to bold and forward with Lance. Why didn't he even do that in the first place ? He was nervous then all of a sudden he become so confident. He's never done that before but maybe it was because it was Lance. 

For gods sake he didn't know anything about him. How embarrassing, Lance probably felt so awkward. Maybe Keith needs to stop jumping the gun. With a heavy sigh Keith jumps out of the shower and gets dressed. He should head out in a few hours so he's not late to his own performance. Ruffling the towel through his hair he disappears into his room 

Lances heavy eyes finally open. He immediately looks to the ground where Keith was sleeping but he wasn't there. Last night comes rushing into his memory. Oh god. He sighs and cover his face with his arm. He was so nervous, when does he ever get nervous around guys? He's Lance ? The big flirt ! Something about that boy is going to be the death of him he knows it.

Lance sits up and runs his hands through his hair, wrapping his mind around the night before. His head looks up to Pidge and Hunk coming done the stairs. 

"Hey sleepy head." Pidge says now lounging on the couch. 

"How long have you guys been up?" Lance asks getting up and stretching.

"Like an hour, Shiro left and told us to lock everything up." Hunk informs the tired Lance, he just nods in reply. Pidge forms a smirk on their face and Lance raises a eye brow. They're coming up with something in that big brain of theirs. And Lance doesn’t like it.

"What do you think of Keith?" They suddenly ask catching the brunette boy off.

"What!" Says Lance like he's been caught. Maybe he has. Maybe they saw him and Keith last night. Impossible.

"I'm just wondering man. You didn't do any flirting and you always do!" They comment. 

"I-I uh" Lances cheeks become red as he stumbles over his words. Both Hunk and Pidge  grin at each other like they are reading each other's minds.

"You think he's cute."  They say in unison. 

"W-What no I don't!" Lance shouts now frustrated with his constant stuttering. What a dead give away. He was now thinking of Keith's dark eyes when he stared into them last night. They almost put him into a trance not matter how much he tried not to make eye contact. How his skin looked so perfect in the moonlight and how he looked so good in those pajamas. 

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" 

"What makes you think that gremlin!" Lance feels like he's being interrogated by the police with their constant interest.

"Dude you're smiling to yourself and you're zoned out." Hunk was completely right. Lance needs to learn to keep his emotions under control. 

"Okay maybe I do!" Lance finally admits burying his face in his hands from embarrassment. 

"We knew it!" Pidge hit him over the head with a pillow causing him  to duck.

"You're fucking crazy!" He takes a pillow and hits them harder making them fall. 

 

______

 

It's now 5 pm the show starts at 7pm. Kieth just arrived to the venue and he can see a lot of people out in line. He gets off of the van and hears when people cheer when they saw him. Keith smiles and waves to the kind fans. Heading in he tried to look for Allura his manager. She's there on the stage with her clip board making sure everything is in check. She notices Keith and waves him over.

"Did you see how many people were out side already?" She's ecstatic. This is probably one of Keith's biggest shows to date. It's going to be about 6,000 people all in one room. 

"Yes, it's very mind blowing to be honest." Keith huffs out taking in the view from the stage. He remember  when he used to play only for 200 people. 

"You'll do great I know!" And there she goes all ways being positive. It's her best quality, she's just has a way to always do that.

"Thanks Allura!" Kieth smiles at her. 

"Where's Shiro?" She suddenly asks looking around. 

"You're so obsessed with him just ask him out." Keith smirks at her now red cheeks.

"I am not obsessed for your information!" She pouts crossing her arms. Keith just gives her a look of “yes you are”. She always asks about him when ever it's just the two of them. They both like each other but just won't admit it. So Keith is just as the middle man hearing both sides of their obsession. But he has to say it's pretty amusing to watch them both get flustered around each other. 

"It's time for you to sound check." She simply says walking away. Keith just chuckles as a staff member hands him a microphone.

He begins his sound check with silly sounds into the mic. He likes to have fun and he would like to do what he does without the freedom that Allura gives. He knows other people in the industry that are basically on leashes by their managers. He does a few of his songs to make sure his voice is on point. 

It's probably 6pm by now so the doors are now open. Keith gets off stage and gets water to stay hydrated. As he's resting he can see people rush into the venue. Now Keith is giddy. He's so fucking excited to perform it's his favorite thing to do. His phone vibrates from a message from Shiro 

Shrio -  
We are at the venue front row

Keith texts a fast "okay" and peaks around the curtain trying not to be seen. He sees all of them talking amongst them self but he especially sees Lance. He's wearing a tight black shirt and some semi blue skinny jeans. Lance looks up directly over where Keith was like he knew he was there. Keith retreats and hides back not wanting to get caught. 

"Hiding from someone?" Allura says peaking out just like Keith was just before. She focuses on Shiro than the tanned boy that was next to him. Allura pulls back and looks at Keith knowingly.

"He's perfect Keith!" She gushes.

"What are you talking about?" She scoffs knowing Keith knows exactly what's she means. All she does is walk away eyeing him with a smile. He looks at the time . The show is about to start. He runs his hand through his hair and leaves to get ready.

Lance is excited to see Keith in his element. He's surprised on how many people are here. All here for Keith. He looks around and sees a mix of people from boys and girls. The show should be starting any minute and you can tell from the excitement from the crowd. And just when he was thinking that the venue went black and a huge screen lit up with static. Everyone went completely crazy. A count down started to show up and the crowd shouts the numbers. 

5

4

3

2

1

Everything went black and in a flash the screen turned red with Keith in front of it. This is fucking amazing Lance thinks and I'm sure his face shows it to. 

" Might have been tired, you might have been hungry  
I might have said something, you might have done nothing  
You know you still love me  
I might have been wired, you probably need coffee  
I know I keep chips on my shoulder like dip  
So come get it off me" 

Keith sings with every he's got. Lance watches as he walks around the stage singing to the fans that are desperately trying to get his attention 

"Come say sorry with your body  
Come say sorry with your body  
Come say sorry with your body  
Come and dance with me  
I'll say sorry with my body  
I'll say sorry with my body  
I'll say sorry with my body  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance for me (Dance for me, dance for me)" 

Lance listens to the words and blushes. That's kinda suggestive and he likes it . He watched as Keith stands there singing his lyrics with so much passion. Lance feel lost from the sound of Keiths voice. It was more than what he expected. 

Keith watched the crowd as his takes a breath and fixes he ear piece. Fuck there's so many people here. He looks over to a star struck boy in the front row. Tan skin and blue eyes. 

"You crashed in my car, I fucked up vacation  
I tried to change this and you tried to change that  
But it's just in our nature  
I desperately care, you're hopelessly on me  
I try to stay pissed, and you try to stay mad  
Til I grab your hips softly" 

Keith sings to Lance, he hot breath touching his ear. Lance is completely fucked. Lances breath catches in is throat like he forgot how to breath. Keith pulls back and his eyes are piercing into deep ocean eyes. He's loving the feeling his getting from doing this almost like a high. His hair falls into his eyes as his slightly licks his lips. Before anything crazy happens he pulls away to finish the song. 

Lance is suddenly left there with the most reddest face you've ever seen. It only lasted a few seconds but he could of swore it was for a fucking entirety. Pidge elbows his side give him and smirk and a raised eyebrow. Lance just frantically shakes his head in embarrassment. Lance watches shyly as he finishes the song. Keith takes a drink of water getting ready for the next song. He heads over to the piano that that was just now placed on the stage. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins which made him let out a shaky breath. 

"This hurts like hell  
But I keep telling myself  
It's gonna get better  
But it's taking forever  
I tried to go out  
But every time I leave the house  
Something reminds me  
Of what's now behind me" 

Closing his eyes he calms him self down so he can properly sing this song.

"In the end I'm gonna be alright  
But it might take a hundred sleepless nights  
To make the memories of you disappear  
But right now I can't see nothing through these tears."

Keith smiles into the microphone singing his song. He always loved singing ever since a young age. Singing whenever and wherever he could. Shiro really helped kick start his passion by buying his first ever piano. It wasn't nothing to crazy just a small keyboard but Keith looked at it like it was the world. So he really thanked Shiro for what's he's become now. 

"Driving home on an empty highway  
I thought about you and I hit the brakes  
What we had and who we were was so clear  
But right now I can't see nothing through these tears." 

Keith ended the song with a now shaking breath. He peaked through his hair that was now in his face to the crowd. He did this a couple of times to watch the crowd sing the words back to him. The stage went black and signaled for the next song.

"Let's do this" he whispered to himself.

 

________

 

The show was over and Keith was back stage sitting in a couch with a wet cloth around his neck. He was drenched in sweat but that was a exaggeration, it wasn't to bad. He laid back with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. His ears perked up when he heard Pidge complain about how hot it was. 

"Dude I'm just saying , everyplace should have blasting AC." Pidge says with a scowl on their face. 

"Shut up." Was all Lance said in a reply , jokingly of course.  

Keith opened his eyes to everyone  entering into the room. He got up with groan. Taking the hair tie around his wrist his tied his hair back into a ponytail. Lance noticed how Keith's toned arms pulled his jet black hair back. God his looked good with his hair up. Keith noticed Lances staring and gave him a smug smile , he loved seeing Lances cheeks turn a light pink. 

"That was amazing Keith!" Pidge says walking up to him and giving him a hug. He stumbled back and little bit caught off guard by the little ones  strength. 

“Thanks Pidge , it means a lot!” Keith hugs them back. 

“I think that was your best performance.” Shiro comments. 

“Every performance, is my best performance.” Keith jokes. “No, I agree , maybe something made me want to do my greatest.” He sneaked  
a glance over to Lance who wasn’t paying attention. A smile curls onto his lips. 

“Well whatever is was I’m glad.” Shiro pulls into a side hug. 

“KEITH!” Allura is running to the room with a clipboard and a computer in hand. She seemed really excited for some reason.

“Yes?” Keith replies with a eyebrow up. 

“You won’t believe this!” She sets everything down in her hands with a huff. Everyone is now interested in what ,hopefully, exciting news she has in store.

“You’ve been nominated for best new artist and best male artist at the music awards!” Keith felt like fainting. He’s never been to a awards show ever in his career. And to be nominated for 2 things ? He’s in disbelief. 

“Keith you okay there?” Lance asked resting his hand on the small of Keith’s back. It was very comforting but made Keith even more flustered. 

“I- uh , wow.” Is all he could get out. 

“It’s in 2 weeks.” She also mentions with the brightest smile on her face. 

“Oh shit.” Keith whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ______  
> The song is ILYSB by LANY  
> Love this band and they are really good ! So please listen to them if you want :,)
> 
> AND  
> I don't know anything about NASCAR so boo hoo ima make it up >:)
> 
> AND  
> I'll hope to update this as fast I can and if I don't bug the shit out of me
> 
> AND  
> I noticed I put KIETH in some of this I’m sorry it’s bc I type really fast I’ll fix it later


End file.
